Feelings I Never Had
by At0mskThePirateKing
Summary: Kish comes to take his kitten. She seems to be under a trance as she agrees in front of Ryou. Who are these weird girls and what are the new feelings Ichigo is feeling while she's on Kisshu's planet? Like she...belongs? :Read and Review please?:


**At0msk: New story. Hope you will review? Yes..you should review! LOL OH and the character are very...OOC. But hey it's humorous and the anime isn't..**

**Note: Me, Sara, and Haruko are to be added to this story. (We aren't taking people) My name is Amu and Haruko is just Haruko. **

**WARNING: Curse words, slight pervertedness, and very OOC! RATING:T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

_**The Feelings I Never Had**_

_**;TAKING THE CAT CHICK;**_

* * *

><p>Kisshu flew down to the tree outside of his Koneko-chan's room. He licked his lips slowly as he peered into the clear window. His kitten was sitting at her desk doing her high school work. It's been years since they saw each other. Ichigo was still with Masaya and Kisshu was...well he was still insanely in love with the cat mew.<p>

"Ichigo..." He whispered, the slight wind gently whipping his hair to the side. His heart throbbed in need of attention.

He grinned before teleporting silently behind her. He studied her for a few minutes, watching as she scribbled the answers down. Her strawberry red hair was in the same pigtails as she had when she was thirteen. She sighed and closed her eyes as she pulled the ribbons our of her hair, swinging hit back and forth. Kisshu couldn't hold back his urges any longer.

Kisshu hugged around her waist from behind and nuzzled his face into the neck of her hair. "Kitty~Cat."

He felt her tense and stop breathing. "K-K-Kisshu?" She shuddered out. Kisshu smiled. Her voice sounded more like a teenager instead of a little girl.

"Did you miss me, Koneko-chan?" He asked with humor in his voice. He was suddenly pushed away. He opened his eyes to see Ichigo standing, looking directly at him in fear.

After awkward seconds passed, Ichigo spoke in a shuddered whisper, "W-Why are you back?"

Answering her question without the use of silly words, he lept foward and kissed her soft pink lips. The kiss made him over-joyed. He wanted to deepen the kiss but she pushed him away. Her whole face was red and her throat made a _gulp_ noise.

"Ummm I'm guessing you've come to get me, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Kisshu nodded, licking his lips as he advanced on her. She ran to the side and he crashed into the wall. Ichigo quickly unlatched her window lock and jumped out after swinging the glass open. She hit the grass with a soft thud and ran in a random direction.

After a while of running aimlessly, she soon figured out she was at the park near to the cafe. '_My luck!_' She thought as the cafe came into view. She ran down the path and knocked on the door. No answer. Her heart pounded along with her fist to the wood of the door. "OPEN THE DOOR, SHIROGANE!" Ichigo yelled.

Strong arms snaked around her waist at the same second the door opened. "Predictable Kitten." Ichigo could hear the smirk in Kisshu's voice.

Shirogane stepped out of the entrance and reached for the struggling kitten. "Ichigo! Let go of her, alien!" Ryou growled at the green-haired alien, trying to strike fear which didn't work out to well.

Kisshu laughed, "Heh heh. Let the lady decide, shall we?"

"Fine! Ichigo," Shirogane scrowled, knowing Ichigo would never go with that obsessed alien.

Ichigo was frozen in Kisshu's arms. Her face showed no emotion for a while. The seconds passed and Ryou started to doubt what he thought. "I-Ichigo?" "HAH! Of course I'd go with Kisshu-kun!" Ichigo turned around in Kisshu's arms to hug him back, looking smugly at Shirogane.

Ryou scrowled at Kisshu, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

The green haired man kissed the pink kitten's forehead. "Nothing. We all knew she wanted me since the beginning!"

"You're lying-,"

"SHUT UP, SHIROGANE! Don't be mean to MY Kisshu-kun! Leave us alone you baka!" Ichigo growled and then smiled sweetly up at Kisshu. "Can we leave now? Like, far away?"

"Of course. But you have to promise to stay with me forever?" He held out his pinky which Ichigo took with her own. "I promise. I'm yours forever." It was dawn now and Ryou watched as Kisshu and Ichigo disapeared.

Shirogane ran inside, leaving the door open. "Keiichiro! Call the Mew Mews! We need them! AND NOW!"

* * *

><p>A girl with electric blue hair that reached alittle passed her shoulders and bright green eyes, scratched her cheek as she yawned. A gameboy device was placed in her hands and guitar case strapped to her back. She wore a <em>Secondhand Serenade<em> T-shirt and dark green shorts. She looked about seventeen."Oiiiiii, how long is Onii-chan been gone, Amu?" Her pointy elf ears drooped down as she yawned again.

A chick with red\orange hair and sea blue eyes glanced away from her manga at the blue-haired girl. She wore a grey T-shirt with no label and bright red jeans. He elf ears were pointy but not as long at the other girls. She looked like a teenager. Fourteen maybe? "Did you have another all-nighter again, Haruko-san? I swear, I'm going to break that game system. Kisshu-san should have never gave it to you."

"Youuu didn'tttt answerrr myyyy questiiiooonnn!" Haruko whined.

"HE'S BEEN GONE FOR 2 HOURS! WILL YOU SHUT UP NOW!" Said another girl with alien elf ears. Her black hair reached to the end of her face and was colored red on the tips. Her brown eyes death glared at Haruko. She wore a black hoodie and black jeans. She was the same age as Haruko.

"Awww~~! No need to be mean, Sara-chaaaaannn!" Haruko said before sticking her tounge over her top lip in concentration. She stared intensely at the gameboy for what seemed like only a couple minutes before..._BUH BUH BUH BUHHHH~~!_ the game played music in victory for earning a new item after she defeated a boss. Haruko pointed at the screen. "PWNED, BITCH!" Haruko whooped in victory.

Haruko laughed, "The Legend of Zelda is _so_ the balls!"

Amu rolled her eyes and Sara still glared, "Get a life, Haruko, seriously." They said, voices matching the same monotone.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Haruko said absent-mindedly. Sara clenched her fist as Amu sweat-dropped.

A ripple in the air made the two girls look behind them. "Oh hi, K-" Amu started.

"WAIT! DON'T TELL ME WHO IT IS YET! L-Let me just...let me just beat this boss first!" Haruko held up a hand and quickly returned to the game. Awkward silence lasted for about five minutes before..._BUH BUH BUH BUHHHH~~!_.

"Ahem.." Amu fake coughed and leaned back into her chair.

Haruko looked up and grinned. "Kisshu-oniichan! You're back!" She looked up at her nineteen year old brother to a red-haired chick. "Who's that?" Haruko asked in a monotone, pointing lazily. The girl looked like she was in a trance. Haruko raised an eyebrow and snapped her fingers.

The red-haired girl twitched and punched Kisshu in the face. "OH SNAP! GIRL GOT GAME!" Amu yelled.

Haruko laughed as the girl cowered into the corner of the room. "Aww, it's a human~~!"

Kisshu rubbed his cheek. "C'mon, Koneko-chan, don't be that way!" He advanced toward her.

"STAY AWAY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Ichigo screeched, causing the four aliens to plug their ears.

OIIII! SHUT HER UP, KISSHU!" Sara yelled over Ichigo. Kisshu nodded and teleported in front of Ichigo. She stopped yelling as he pulled her to his chest. "Don't worry. I'm not as bad as you think. I just love you." Ichigo blushed.

Ruining the moment, _**BEH BEH BEH BEH BEHHH!**_ "SHIT! You made me lose! Son of a bitch!" Haruko snapped her gameboy shut and rubbed her temples as everyone sweatdropped.

**At0msk: Was it good? Bad? Horriable? Funny? Anything would be nice in the reviews just don't be too harsh! I have feelings, unlike Sara.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
